Happy Trails
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry Snape and his family go camping together when suddenly he discovers he has another hidden talent that he didn't know about and a new passion for horses. Episode three in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The New Girl

"Alright Angel you did a good job bringing me to the park, so now you get to have some playtime." Tobey told his dog as he removed her harness and threw a tennis ball for her to fetch. She excitedly raced after it when suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Tobey." Luna said while he turned his head around and smiled at her recognizing her voice instantly.

"Oh hey Luna, are you with Katie?" he asked her as she smiled back at him.

"Yes she's right here with me if you want to say hullo." She told him as he squatted down in front of his old dog and started scratching her behind the ears.

"Hey Katie, remember me?" he questioned her as she instantly started wagging her tail and licking his face. Luna giggled.

"I think that's a yes." She told him as Angel returned with the tennis ball and Tobey threw it again. "So how's Harry doing?" she asked him unclipping Katie's leash from her collar so she could go play with Angel.

"He's doing pretty great, he's at work right now. After he gets home we're going to start packing for our camping trip though." He told her.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot." She began. "Ginny's going with you right?"

"Yeah, that's the worst thing about being blind I can't go looking at girls anymore. Although Harry is probably pretty thankful for that." He told her with a chuckle.

"Well I think it's what's on the inside of a person that counts anyway." She said.

"I know, Harry tells me that all the time. However he also tells me that it doesn't hurt if being attractive is an added bonus." He said as she giggled.

"Well I better go find Katie and make sure that she's not getting into trouble." She began with a slight wave. "See you later Tobey." Before she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry that didn't come out right, I mean talk to you later." She told him as he chuckled again.

"That's alright, I knew what you meant. Goodbye Luna." He told her before she turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile Harry was busy walking down the gigantic hill to the dragon paddocks when he ran into another girl that he hadn't seen before. She had dark red hair tied up into a ponytail like Ginny's and amber colored eyes with tanned skin. "Uh, hullo." He began as she gasped loudly when she spotted the scar on his forehead.

"Oh my God! You must be Harry Snape! Ginny's told me an awful lot about you." She told him.

"Umm.." Harry began not really quite knowing what else to say.

"My name is Jessica Cross, I just graduated from Hogwarts this past year. I was in the same house as Luna Lovegood. The three of us are very good friends." She told him.

"Well that's good, it's nice to meet you Jessica." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry but I prefer to be called Jessie. Wow, you're as dreamy as Ginny said, I can't believe we've never actually met up until now." She told him as he stifled a laugh.

"Yeah me neither." He told her.

"Anyway I love dragons too, and when Ginny told me that you worked here I figured that I would apply and so here I am." She told him.

"Well that's great Jessie we can always use the extra help." Harry said.

"I know David just told me the same thing and he sent me to find you so that you could show me the ropes." She explained.

"Well alright, you can come with me to go check on Moonshine, she's about to become a new mother and she just laid eggs last night." Harry told her.

"Really? What kind of dragon is she?" she asked him.

"An Aquatic Green Ridgeback which is why she has to have a pond inside her paddock." He explained.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her. Is she friendly?" she asked him as they continued walking down the hill together.

"For the most part, you just don't want to get too close to her eggs." He replied.

"So Harry, Ginny also told me that you've got a little brother." She said.

"Yeah I do, he's a few years younger than you actually. He can't see though." He told her.

"I know, Ginny also told me that. That doesn't matter to me though I believe that it's what on the inside of a person that counts. I would really like to meet him." She said.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and tell him about it and see what he thinks." He told her.

 _…_

Later on that afternoon after Harry came back home from work he found Angel there to greet him at the door. He quickly shut the door behind him and started to stroke her fur. "Hey son how was work?" his father wondered.

"It was great, where's Tobey? I want to talk to him about something." He said.

"He's in his room packing for the camping trip. My guess is that you probably should too so we can hurry up and leave." Snape told him.

"I will as soon as I'm done, I promise." Harry assured him before he headed down the hallway towards Tobey's room and knocked on the door. "Tobey it's me Harry, can I come in for a second?" he asked him.

"Yeah sure Harry come on in." he replied as Harry slowly turned the knob and entered the room. "So what's up?" he wondered while he finished packing his clothes inside his suitcase.

"Well, I met somebody new at work today." Harry began.

"Really? Man or woman?" he inquired.

"Woman. She's about Ginny's age and her name is Jessie. She seemed very interested in meeting you." He told him as Tobey zipped up his suitcase and turned his head towards him.

"Wait a minute, isn't she a bit too old for me?" he inquired.

"Only by a few years. And I don't think she wants to date you or anything, I mean you're not even allowed to have a girlfriend yet. I think she just wants to be your friend." He told him.

"Well,.. if you're sure that's all that it is then sure I wouldn't mind hanging out with her. But she does know that I'm blind right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and she said that that didn't bother her." He told him as Tobey grinned and grabbed his suitcase by the handle before lifting it down onto the floor.

"Alright then, as soon as we get back I'll invite her over for dinner. That is, if it's alright with Dad." He said as Harry grinned back at him.

"Oh I'm sure it will be. I'll meet you out in the camper as soon as I'm done packing. Then we can go ahead and pick Ginny up." He said before he turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Ranch

 _Thanks Scrappy! I'm glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter! (I've really gotten into this Harry Snape series but eventually I'll get back to writing my other stuff._

Snape drove the trailer down the highway while Hermione, Ginny, and Eve all started to sing. "Rise and shine and give God the glory, glory. Oh rise and shine and give God the glory, glory. Rise and shine and (they clapped loudly at this part) give God the glory glory! Children of the Lord. Oh the Lord told Noah there's going to be a floody, floody, yeah the Lord told Noah there's going to be a floody, floody. Get those children (clap) out of the muddy, muddy, children of the Lord.

Rise and shine and give God the glory, glory. Oh rise and shine and give God the glory, glory, rise and shine and (clap) give God the glory, glory children of the Lord." They sung.

"And I think the next part goes the Lord told Noah to build Him an arky, arky. The Lord told Noah to build Him an arky, arky, Build it out of gopher barky, barky, children of the Lord." Ginny sung while clapping her hands together before the other girls joined in with her on the chorus.

"Rise and shine and give God the glory, glory. Oh rise and shine and give God the glory, glory, rise and shine and (clap) give God the glory, glory children of the Lord." They sung before Ginny glanced over at Harry.

"So what do you think?" she asked him with a grin.

"I think that Hermione and Eve should join the choir." Harry told her.

"Hermione and Ginny are already in 3LW, (Three Little Witches)" Ron began. "and then we've got Trinity."

"Yeah, since I've agreed to do Trinity 3LW sort of broke up." Ginny said. "I mean I can't do music all of the time. I still have my job at the wizarding hospital." She told him.

"How much longer is it going to be until we get there!?" Eve complained.

"About an hour or so." Harry told her.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" she whined.

"So go, we're in a trailer remember?" Ron questioned her.

"Oh, yeah, right." She said before she stood up and walked away while Ron just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Does she _always_ have to find something to complain about?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, pretty much." He admitted.

"So, are you up for a game of wizard chess?" Ron questioned him.

"Sure." Harry agreed as the two wizards dug out the game together and set up the pieces.

 _…._

"Alright here we are, Harmony Ranch." Snape said after he parked the trailer and one by one they stepped outside hearing the sounds of whinnying horses inside the distance.

"This place has horses?" Eve questioned with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what a ranch is." Ron told her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "I want to go for a ride!" she yelled while starting to run away but Harry quickly shook his head at her.

"Uh, uh, uh, what's rule number one whenever we go out some place?" he asked her as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Stick together." She recited reluctantly.

"That's right." He told her.

"Well then can we please go!? Pretty please with sugar on top!?" she cried.

"Not today, it's getting too late. We have to help Dad gather together some firewood so we can roast our hotdogs." Harry told her as she breathed another deep and heavy sigh.

"Oh, alright. C'mon Ginny let's go gather some firewood." She said unhappily before she started to walk away.

"Somebody's little miss attitude." Tobey chuckled.

"Oh no not really. This is a major improvement for her." Ron told him.

 _….._

"Alright Harry you can light the wood now son." His father told him while he withdrew his wand and pointed it at the logs inside the fire pit.

"Incendio." He said as sparks of fire shot out from the tip and onto the wood.

"Alright everyone, come and get your hotdogs. There's plenty of them here." Snape told them as Harry headed towards the pack when suddenly his sister stopped him.

"Harry I'm scared. There aren't any wild animals are out here are they?" she asked him.

"Of course there is, the ranch is covered by woods." He told her as she gulped nervously.

"Even werewolves?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Werewolves generally don't go anywhere where there's humans or fire. Otherwise there wouldn't be horses around here." He told her as he grabbed a hotdog and placed it at the end of his stick.

"Have you ridden before Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Actually no. I've ridden on dragons and unicorns before, but I've never gone horseback riding before." He replied as he squatted down by the fire to cook his dog.

"You don't know what you're missing out on. It's like riding a broom except you're on the ground." Eve told him before she grabbed her own hotdog and squatted down next to him to cook it.

 _…_

As soon as supper was over Harry started making his way back to the camper. "Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"To bed." He told her.

"You can't go to bed yet, we haven't made our S'mores or sang campfire songs or anything." She told him. "Besides, look at how beautiful the sky is." She told him as they both tilted their heads back and looked up at the starry sky. "I wonder just exactly how many stars God made." She said as Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe that's something that we can ask Him when we get to Heaven." He said.

"Yeah, but in the meantime you probably should grab a marshmallow before Ron eats the whole bag." She told him.

"Hey!" Ron hollered as Harry stifled a laugh and grinned.

"Alright, I will." He said as they started walking over towards the marshmallow bag together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Campfire Fun

"Daddy can I have another S'more?" Eve asked him.

"No you've already had three, that's enough for anyone." He told her. "And pretty soon you'll have to start getting ready for bed." He said.

"Can we at least tell ghost stories and sing campfire songs?" she asked him.

"That's a good idea." Ron agreed with a nod and a grin while Ginny simply shook her head and rolled her eyes while slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Oh good Lord." She groaned.

"Oh the bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain the bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain! To see what he could see." Ron sang.

"Ron," Ginny began.

"To see what he could see, to see what he could see," he continued completely ignoring her.

"Ron," she repeated louder.

"But the other side of the mountain, the other side of the mountain, the other side of the mountain! Was all that he could see." He sang.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"If you don't shut up the only thing you will see is Saint Peter standing at the pearly gates." She told him as Harry grinned slyly at the look of horror on Ron's face before they turned to look at each other. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't really mean it. I just couldn't take the madness anymore." She told him as he kissed her cheek.

"That's alright I know." He told her.

"Let's tell ghost stories instead!" Eve suggested again before she glanced over at her father who rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Oh alright, but first I have to get the twins ready for bed." He told her before he bent over and hoisted them up inside his arms.

"Oh c'mon Daddy! We don't want to go to bed, we want to stay up with everyone else and hear the story!" Heather exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're still too little to hear ghost stories, you might get nightmares." He told her.

"Man! You never let us get do anything fun." She told him as he kissed her cheek and carried them back towards the camper.

"So who knows a good ghost story?" Eve questioned.

"I've got a pretty good one." Ginny told her grinning slyly.

"Tell it!" Eve cried.

"Oh I don't know, it's kind of scary. It's got a werewolf in it." Ginny told her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed as Harry turned and looked at her.

"I thought you were afraid of werewolves." He said.

"Only real ones, not ones in stories." She told him.

"Well, actually believe it or not the story goes that over a hundred years ago when this ranch didn't even exist, a lot of werewolf attacks happened. They even killed people. First they would go for the throat and then they would rip off their heads and save their hearts for last." She told her. Eve gulped nervously before Harry turned to look back at Ginny. "What?" she asked him.

"You don't have to be so graphic. She's just a little girl." He told her.

"I'm not little! I just got my twelve year old molars and other stuff that I probably shouldn't mention." She said.

"That's alright, we know." Ron assured her referring to her breasts while glancing back over at her.

"C'mon Ginny, tell us the rest of the story!" she pleaded. "I'm not scared, really." She told her.

"Anyway one day a couple were walking through the woods, that's when a werewolf jumped out from the bushes and attacked them. It wasn't until days later that a muggle hunter found their severed heads and the rest of their remains. One night he managed to track down the werewolf and gun it down, but not before it attacked him and turned him into a werewolf himself. The legend goes that that man was the great, great, great grandfather to the owner of this ranch and that his ghost still haunts it. The story also goes that it goes after the children first. Especially if they're alone." Ginny finished as Eve gulped again.

"Great. Well, I think I have to go to the bathroom now." She said before she quickly leapt to her feet and hurried inside the trailer.

"Great going sis I think you just scared the shit out of her." Ron told her while everyone just simply stared at her.

"What!? She's the one who wanted to hear the story." She said.

"So, she's wanted a pony ever since she could talk but that doesn't mean that she should have one." Harry told her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I thought she was old enough that she wouldn't get scared." Ginny told him.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to scare her. I'll go talk to her." He said before he got to his feet and went inside the trailer.

"Harry what's going on here? Why does Eve keep saying that a werewolf is going to eat her?" his father asked him.

"It's alright Dad, let me go talk to her." He told him while placing a hand on top of his shoulder and walking over to Eve's bed sitting down at the foot of it while she laid rolled over onto her side. "Eve, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her.

"No, you're just going to yell at me and tell me that I should have listened to you." She mumbled under her breath.

"No, I promise you that I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to talk to you." He told her as she slowly began to sit up and sighed heavily

"Alright. What is it?" she asked him.

"There aren't any werewolf ghosts out in the woods that are going to eat you. It was just a story." He told her.

"I know that. It's just that I can't get that image of it out of my mind." She said.

"Ginny didn't mean to scare you with it. She was just telling a fun story and got a little carried away with it." He told her.

"A little?" she questioned him with disbelief. "Every time I close my eyes I'm afraid I'll see my ripped off of my body." She told him.

"Well that's not going to happen for two reasons. The first one you already know is that it's pretend. And two, what makes you think that I'm ever going to let anything happen to you?" he questioned her as he leaned his head close to hers and kissed her cheek. "Besides God's always watching out for us, and He's way bigger than a werewolf." He told her.

"God's bigger than anything, remember how that song goes?" she asked him as they started singing together and doing the motions.

"He's got the whole world in His hands. He's got the whole world in His hands. Oh He's got the whole world in His Hands. He's got the whole world in His hands. He's got the little bitty baby in His hands, He's got the little bitty baby in His hands, He's got the little bitty baby in His hands, He's got the whole world in His hands. He's got the whole world In His hands, He's got the whole wide world in His hands, oh He's got the whole world in His hands, He's got the whole world in His hands." They sung as Harry pointed at himself and then at her.

"He's got you and me sister in His hands." He sung as she pointed at herself then at him.

"He's got you and me brother in His hands." She sang.

"He's got everybody here in His hands, He's got the whole world in His hands. He's got the whole world in His hands, He's got the whole world in His hands, Oh He's got the whole world in His hands, He's got the whole world in His hands." They sung together.

"I remember when Mum used to sing that with us." She told him. "Do you really think she can see us from Heaven?" she asked him.

"I know that she can see us. And if she was here right now she'd probably tell you to get ready for bed." He told her.

"Alright, but I'm not sleepy." She told him before giving a great big yawn.

"Yeah right, c'mon, brush your teeth and get into pajamas." He told her. "I'll be back in a minute to tuck you in." he told her.

"Oh, okay,.." she said heaving a heavy sigh before she reluctantly stood up and started walking over to her suitcase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Happy Trails

 _Thanks Scrappy! I'm sort of wondering where my other reviewer friends have been lately though. Whether you've been busy from school or feeling under the weather I hope to see you guys soon. Miss and love you. (no seriously you guys are amazing, you know who you are!)_

The next morning after everyone got up and ate breakfast Snape started going over the schedule with them. "Alright everybody, first we're going to go on our morning hike which will take us through the woods to the spot where we're going to go canoeing, then we'll hike back here for lunch, go swimming, and then you guys will go trail riding before we go home.

I'll have to stay with Angel then. Hopefully someone will watch her when we're in the canoe since she's way too big to go on it. Now then are there any questions?" he wondered as Eve shot her hand up in the air but didn't even wait to be called on.

"Will we have to wear lifejackets?" she asked him.

"All children under thirteen have to but I recommend that everyone does. But no, you and the twins are the only ones who have to." He told her.

"Oh crap!" she muttered as Ron grinned.

"Aw, isn't that cute Harry? Your little sister's first swear world." He told him as Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not a swear word, it's just not a very nice word." He said before adding to Eve that she really shouldn't be talking like that. Especially in front of her little brother and sister. Then they all grabbed their backpacks and swung them around their backs before they started on their hike.

 _…._

"Wow what a great day!" Eve exclaimed once they had made it back to the campsite for lunch.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginny muttered under her breath. "I mean sure the hike and canoe itself was great, but our canoe tipped on the way down the river and Ron farted on the way back and it was so bad that I actually made it tip on the way back. Not to mention that he wouldn't stop making bird noises on our hike." She grouched as she shot a glare over in his direction.

"I already told you, I was trying to attract them." He told her angrily.

"Well you did manage to attract one of them but it wound up shitting on your head!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ms. Weasley, I must ask you not to use that kind of language in front of my young son and daughter." Snape told her as she stopped laughing and grew a very solemn and serious look on her face while Snape just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I sure wish that we could stay longer." Eve began while Snape continued cooking the burgers. "Like another night or so."

"I know but we can't. We have church tomorrow and I have to go back to work on Monday." Harry told her.

"At least we're going horseback riding after we go swimming. Saving the best for last!" she cried as Harry smiled at her before she hurried back into the trailer to use the bathroom.

 _…_

After lunch was over everyone put on their swimsuits and headed down to the lake to go swimming. Then they headed back to the trailer and put their jeans and riding boots on and headed down to see the horses at last. A woman came around matching each of them based on their riding experience and personality. Ginny and Eve got the most difficult horses there since they were both very much experienced.

Both of the horses were jumpers named Bo and Bella. Then Ron got the slowest horse there since he didn't want to trot, canter, or gallop since he didn't know how, Tobey got a nice easy going horse that was a pinto named Jasmine, the twins got a couple of ponies, and Hermione got a sweet jumper named Delilah which just happened to be one of Heather's middle names.

Finally it was Harry's turn to get his horse that in his opinion was the most beautiful horse he had ever seen. It was a bright yellowish gold with black stockings, mane, and tail. He thought that his named fit him perfectly as well since they called him Star. "Wow, this is a Mustang?" he questioned as Star snorted and shook his head while Harry stroked his nose. "No wonder they've named a car after you." He told the horse while the woman saddled him up for Harry to ride.

 _…._

Everyone rode their horses in a long single file line holding their heads highly and proudly. Each of them was wearing a cowboy or a cowgirl hat except for the twins. Harry had worn the exact same one he had for the costume party he had gone to. All of the girls had on white hats while Ron and Tobey wore brown. A grin stretched a crossed Harry's face. He loved being on top of Star's back so much he wondered why he had never tried it before.

"This is almost as great as riding a dragon." He said as Eve quickly glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"See? I told you that you would love it." She told him as Harry smiled at her before she quickly turned her head back around and started to sing. "Happy trails to you, until we meet again." She sang before everyone else started to join in.

"Happy trails to you, keep smiling until then. Who cares about the clouds when we're together? Just sing a song and bring the sunny weather. Happy trails to you, until we meet again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; New Friends

Angel and Tobey followed Harry down the great big hill that led to the dragon paddocks. That's when suddenly Tobey heard a great big loud screeching and stopped at the bottom of the hill behind Harry. "Harry, what is that? It sounds like Moonshine's babies have just hatched." He said.

"That's because they have. Jessie's right here watching them. C'mon, I want you to meet her." Harry told him as Jessie turned her head and looked over her shoulder and smiled at them.

"Ah hullo Harry, I see that you've brought your brother with you." She said.

"Yeah, I figured that way you could properly meet each other." He told her. "So yeah Jessie this is my brother Tobey, and Tobey this is my new friend Jessie." He said as Tobey and Jessie reached their hands out towards each other and shook them.

"It's nice to meet you Tobey." Jessie said as Tobey smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Harry's told me so much about you." He told her as she glanced down at Angel who sat down in front of him.

"You have a pretty dog, can I pet her?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." He told her with a grin as she squatted down and scratched her behind her ears again while she stood up and started wagging her tail and panting happily.

"What's her name again?" she asked him.

"Angel." He told her.

"Well that's a very pretty name, hullo Angel." She said before she slowly stood back up. "So how was your camping trip?" she asked him.

"It was great. I think Harry's found a new passion." He told her with a grin.

"Really? What's that?" she asked glancing over at Harry.

"Horses. I mean when it comes to animals I still love dragons the best then probably dogs, and now horses probably comes in third." He told her.

"Really? I love horses too. In fact I've got quite a few of them." She told him as Tobey chuckled.

"My little sister would be jealous. She loves horses even more than we do. Horses and unicorns that is." He told her.

"Well she can come over and ride them anytime she wants to. All of them are very friendly." She told him.

"Alright then thanks Jessie, I'll go ahead and let her know. I'm sure that she'll really appreciate it." He said.

"Yeah, just don't be surprised if she wants to come and live with you after that." Harry told her with a grin.

"Well no offense to her or anything but I don't think that my dad would like that very much. Ever since my mum's got sick, he's had to raise me along with my four brothers and three sisters all by himself. Well my grandmother comes over from time to time to help out but still, that's a lot of work for him to do. I try to help out in every way that I can as well." She said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You come from a family of seven children as well?" Harry questioned her as she nodded.

"Yep!" she exclaimed.

"And you've got ginger hair." Harry began. "Wow, it's no _wonder_ that you and Ginny are friends. You've got so much in common that you could practically be sisters." He told her as she laughed.

"We pretty much are, the only difference is that I'm agnostic." She said as Tobey turned his head over towards Harry.

"Well, that shouldn't be as bad to you as being an atheist." He told him.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. You're a Sunday school teacher aren't you?" she inquired. "I'm sorry Harry, I hope we can still be friends." She said.

"Of course we can be. If you're on the fence about it that means that you're at least thinking about it. Besides, I've never been the type of man to shove his beliefs down anyone's throat." He told her as she smiled brightly up at him.

"Hey Jessie, now that we're friends do you want to come over sometime like maybe this weekend?" Tobey asked her as she smiled at him.

"Sure Tobey I'd love to. How's Saturday? I don't have anything going on and that way you won't be at church or anything." She said as Tobey laughed.

"I only go to church in the morning." He told her. "And Saturday works great." He said.

"Great, I can't wait to come over and meet the rest of your family." She told him.

"Jessie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He told her with a grin while she and Harry turned back over to look at Moonshine and her babies. They hunched over the railing and smiled as seven tiny little babies started walking around and stumbling over their wings.

They continued smiling and laughed a little bit as their mother came back over to them and started regurgitating some worms and crickets for them to eat. It reminded Harry just how beautiful and miraculous life was. A true gift from God.

 **Next Time; After Bill and Fleur go away for their second honeymoon the Snape family agrees to watch Johnny, but when Hermione starts agreeing to watch other children, their babysitting business soon turns into pure chaos and madness!**


End file.
